The Beginning
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Just testing the waters on how Morticia and Gomez first met and their growing relationship from the time they met on. Rated T for future chapters. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Addams Family Fic I hope you like it please let me know what you think. Pretty please. **

Gomez Addams walked to his family's business, the local mortuary. He breathed in the smog of the early morning. "Lovely day," he muttered to himself. For the fifteenth time on this morning commute, Gomez looked over his shoulder to no avail. All morning he had felt like someone was watching him. He shook the feeling and kept walking until he reached the sign with fading letters "ADDAMS & FAMILY MORGUE AND MORTUARY".

"Oh Mama!" he shouted into the old haunted house.

"In here Gomez!" Mama was readying a Mr. Frump for burial today.

Gomez hung up his coat and hat and went to set up the viewing room. He was almost startled when he realized that there was a girl sitting in the front row who seemed to be about 20._ She's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen._ He stood there admiring her for a second. The way her midnight black hair rested on her back and the way her equally black dress fit her every curve perfectly. He had to clear his throat before he could speak.

~MORTICIA'S POV~

I could feel him watching me. Could feel his eyes boring holes into me as he tried to figure out who I was. Then I heard him clear his throat, "Uh may I help you miss?"

"No I was just admiring your establishment. It's very beautiful."

"Thanks. Most girls don't like to be in here. They say it smells of death."

"Oh it does but I love the smell of death. It's a whole lot better than the flowery perfume my mother likes to spray all over the house. Now that's repulsive."

"Yes it rather sounds like it," he scratched the back of his neck nervously. I smiled inwardly I knew what he wanted to ask. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, and don't take this as I want you to leave but what are you doing here?"

"Oh my father is going to be buried here later."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok he was old. Nearly 100. It's better now actually. Now he's not in pain anymore."

"Your _father_ is Mr. Frump? Your _father _was nearly 100?"

"Yes my mother was a gold digger. Still is actually. But not for herself. Now she is trying to marry my sister and I off to random millionaire strangers. Trying being the operative word in my case. My sister is already "happily" married to a billionaire. Mother really outdid herself there. She's introduced me to nearly 20 suitors since my eighteenth birthday, and they all never last more than two weeks. They end up going up to her with one of many excuses 1.) 'Your daughter is weird' 2.) 'I wouldn't want to wake up to that every morning' or 3.) 'You might want to consider a convent or a mental institution for that obscenity of a woman.'" I just realized the odd look on his face and that I had said too much. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill my whole life story to y-"

"How could any man be so cruel to such an angel?"

"Me? Sir, I've only known you for ten minutes and though I just spilled my life story out to you I highly doubt that you know enough about me as to call me an angel." I felt so bad being so mean to him but I felt as if he was just playing me and I couldn't stand to be hurt again. Not by him. True, I had only known him for a matter of minutes but there was something about him and I wanted him to like me. Really wanted him to like me.

"I am truly sorry to have offended you."

"That's ok I'm sorry for biting your head off," we both laughed.

"Well I have to get back to work preparing for your father's funeral. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." He began to walk away.

"Wait! I don't believe I got your name." I stated quickly not wanting to end our conversation.

"Gomez….. Gomez Addams. And yours?"

"Morticia Frump."

"Morticia," he said thoughtfully. The way my name rolled off his tongue made my heart flutter. "Morticia…. Is it ok if I call you Tish?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Well, Tish, like I said before I have to start preparing."

"Wait, Gomez! Do you think maybe I could help?"

"Sure." He smiled at me, "Come with me." He held out his hand and I grabbed it trying to ignore the electricity generating between our joined hands as we walked but also wondering if he felt it too.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really enjoying this! I hope you guys are too! Thanks to EsA LoCa ReBeLdE my fist reviewer on this story! Thanks!**

**I do not own The Addams Family but I do like to play with them haha. **

~GOMEZ'S POV~

I let her walk around with me all day, giving her little tasks to do that made her feel important but that Mama wouldn't be mad she did. We talked and spent nearly the whole day together until about 9 o'clock at night when her family arrived.

~MORTICIA'S POV~

I knew he was giving me just ridiculous things to do but that was ok. I still got to spend time with him. The more we talked the more I grew to like him. Then 9 rolled around and my family began to arrive. And who else would have strolled in first but my mother.

"Well I don't know where Morticia is but I sure hope she shows up. I mean it's her father's funeral for Pete's sake! But oh well if she do- Why Morticia!" she walked into the room with my sister and her husband. "We were worried about you darling! Where have you been all day?"

I saw Gomez tense up out of the corner of my eye. I wondered what was bothering him but that was not the pressing matter at the moment as my mother walked up to me and kissed both of my cheeks and my sister and brother-in-law followed suit. I greeted them as I had been taught in boarding school, and the three-some went and sat down on the other side of the room chatting and snickering to themselves.

"I see what you mean. They are horrible," he whispered into my ear but I could barely concentrate for I was focused on not kissing him. His breath left a warm moist feeling on my neck. I longed for his touch, not that I would tell him that.

The rest of the ceremony went well. I stayed near Gomez the whole time. I guess that made it better. He seemed to stare at me the whole time though. I would occasionally glance in his direction and he would smile and look away then five minutes later resume his staring in my direction making me blush. Not that you would be able to tell on my skin anyway.

After the ceremony my family and friends of our family all left to go home but I stayed… with Gomez. He had offered to let me help close up and then he said he would walk me home. Mother didn't care, she never did, so she let me go, or well stay.

Closing up shop didn't take very long. We checked to make sure the furnaces were off, made sure the morgue was locked up and then made sure the building itself was locked.

Our trek began in silence but it was a comfortable one. Somewhere during the trip he had grabbed my hand. Or had I grabbed his? Either way we ended up holding hands for most of the way back.

He cleared his throat, "There's this place I've heard of, it's kind of underground, but they have dancing and food and such….. I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go with me. Tomorrow night. If you want."

"I would love to," I smiled at him regretfully for we had reached my house. "This is my house. I have to go. Goodnight Gomez."

I let go of his hand and walked in sneaking quietly so as not to wake my mother. When I reached my room I turned on my light, but before I could change there was a knock on my window. I sauntered over to said window and opened it to find Gomez standing in the tree next to my room.

"Gomez!"

"Cara mia," he whispered, "I forgot to ask, would you also like to come to work with me tomorrow? After we close up we can go to that place I told you about."

"J'aimerais aiment," I stated.

"Oh, Tish! You mustn't speak French to me. It drives me wild! You are lucky I'm in this tree!" secretly I wished he was not so far away. Secretly I wished that I knew just how wild it drove him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Yes! I'll see you at 7. I'll come by and pick you up. we'll walk if that's ok."

"That's perfect," I let him climb down the tree and begin to walk off before shouting, "Until then mon cher!" and ducking back in my room.

"Tish!" He yelled warningly.

~GOMEZ'S POV~

That woman is going to be the end of me. And I'm ok with that. Actually that thrills me.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello all! Here's my next chapter lol and let the ROMANCE begin! haha the mushy gushy stuff... or well as mushy gushy as you can get with the Addamses. Hope you enjoy!**

**Don't own it anymore than I have a million Euros. Or dollars whatever lol**

* * *

><p>~MORTICIA'S POV~<p>

I woke up at three the next morning, as is customary for me. I grabbed my corset from my drawer and spent the next hour and a half trying to get it to just the right tightness. The tighter the better. I love the constricting feeling of a corset. After opening the window for some fresh air, I walked over to my closet trying to find something just right for working at a mortuary all day (which wasn't that hard considering all I own is black) but that would work for tonight's festivities ( a little bit harder feat). I soon settled on a simple black dress that went to my knees. After I finished getting ready I settled down for a little nap. Hey! I still had two hours left. I figured it would be ok.

~GOMEZ'S POV~

I arrived at Morticia's house exactly when I said I would. 7 o'clock on the dot. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell no one answered so I peeked in the window. There wasn't a single light on. There didn't seem to be any sign of light in the house so I sneaked around to the side of the house hoping her window would be open. It was! I quickly scrambled up the tree. Taking a deep breath I scampered across the tree limb leading to her window. I dove into the window landing on my feet perfectly if I do say so myself.

Her room was beautiful. The walls were all painted black except for the trim which was painted the same shade of blood red that her lips and fingernails were. I turned to my left and there she was. Lying on her bed. She lay with her black hair splayed out across her pillow but it did not look mussed at all. Her arms raised above her head crossed at the wrist. A faint smile tinged her perfectly red lips. Her black eyelashes were shocking against her white skin. For a brief moment I wondered what she was dreaming about before…..

"Gomezzz…."

Me? Was she calling _me_ in her sleep? Abroad grin spread across my face. As did one on hers. I could only imagine what she was dreaming about.

"Gomez!" this time was kind of exacerbated. I could feel the heat rising on the back of my neck. I was beginning to get an idea of what she was dreaming about.

"Gomez… kiss me…. Embrasse-moi…."

~MORTICIA'S POV~

He walked the distance between us, wrapped his arms around me, bent me back just a tad and covered my mouth with his. It was the most tantalizing kiss that I had ever received. There seemed to be a connection between our mouths. There was a connection. Not just the obvious connection in a kiss, but on a deeper level. But then my brain began to come into consciousness. I knew I was sleeping. The kiss was beginning to feel less real. I longed for the passion that had existed not but five seconds ago.

"Gomezzz….." I moaned into the kiss. I was drawn back into the sleep kiss for a moment longer. But I could still tell it was not real. "Gomez!" I was getting frustrated now. "Gomez….. Kiss me… Embrasse-moi….."

Then, all of a sudden the kiss was real again. It was so sweet. So tantalizing. So…..real. I slid my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced to the beating of our hearts. But then the realization hit me.

This was too real to be a dream. This had to be real. I jumped and pushed whoever it was away from me.

"Oh! Um I'm so sorry Tish! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to do! You were saying kiss me in French Tish! But I'm so sorry! Please don-"

I cut him off with a giant kiss of equal size to the last one. I was becoming drunk. Fast. And I was becoming addicted. Fast.

His hands slid around my waist. He twisted me around to where I was lying across his lap. His tongue began to explore my mouth again. But then I heard a creak outside my door.

"Gomez.." I whispered into the kiss.

"Hmmm?" he moaned.

"My mother…. She must be awake you have to go (another breath stealing kiss) out the window (another one! This man was trying to kill me! A wicked smile grew across my face.) Now, Gomez!"

He huffed. "But-"

"No buts I'll come out the front door wait for me there. Ok?"

"I guess."

I quickly kissed him one more time to ensure that he knew I wasn't trying to push him away and then slipped out my bedroom door, shutting it close behind me. I slipped down the stairs.

"Mother! I'm going out!"

"Whatever!" she shouted from the kitchen.

I walked out the door. The screen door creaking to a shut behind me.

"Cara mia," he sort of growled. He had an intensity in his stare that scared me a little. And that thrilled me.

"Mon cher…." I laughed as his eyes grew darker and he placed a kiss to the crook of my neck.

We walked to the monastery hand in hand and very close together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks :)<strong>

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
